


All My Life

by AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, re-post from 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 05:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell/pseuds/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell
Summary: „But Audrey would.“





	All My Life

**All My Life**

**.**

**.**

_„But Audrey would.“_

He’s standing there-

_(just a few steps away from her)-_

watching her closely.

_(He knows)._

(Maybe had known the whole day).

_(It’s her)._

.

She’s not looking at him-

_(starring off into the distance)-_

still playing with a strand of her dyed hair.

It looks so wrong-

_(and she’s such a bad actor)-_

or maybe he’s just done believing lies.

_(Maybe it’s both)._

.

 _„Damn it Duke,“_  she whispers softly-

_(turning around finally)-_

_(and almost running)-_

throwing her arms around him.

_(Pulling him close)._

(Her body fitting into his embrace almost perfectly).

.

For a second he wants to push her away-

_(wants to tell her to leave him the hell alone)-_

because he’s done doing the right thing.

_(It got him nearly killed far too often)._

But instead he’s just pulling her closer against hist chest-

_(burying his face in her hair)-_

holding on tightly.

.

And suddenly-

_(it doesn’t matter that he almost died)-_

doesn’t matter that she lied to him the whole day.

_(Doesn’t matter that they’re not meant to be in the first place)._

Because no one-

_(not even Nathan)-_

would take this moment away from him.

_„Yeah, it’s me.“_

.

_(And it feels like I’ve waited all my life for you to come home)._

.

.


End file.
